Tricked Into Confession
by Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan
Summary: Naruto is again following a cerain Uchiha around...again accusing him of being gay. So what happens when The Certain Uchiha decides to prove him wrong? why he epically fails of course! But what does his attempt look like? well read to find out! sasunaru


**ALRIGHT! *hides behind Sasuke as books and heavy objects are thrown at her* I'M SORRY! yah, i know i have another story i haven't updated in 6 months....but ..eh... please don't eat me...*hides again* i'm not sure if im going to continue it...I wrote it when i was in like 7th grade...it had no real plot....and its quality is 0%...so yah. just don't kill me. **

**ANYWAY! YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS PART! So i feel REALLY akward making a gay fanfic...a feel so unclean inside! eeehhh...*shivers*....so yah, this is my first attmept at one...so try not to eat me.... I really hope you like it though! i've spent like 7 hours on it!! And the only reason its rated T is to be safe...bc there is a little language in it. **

**Sasuke: *pointedly ignores everything said***

**me: I KNOW!!! *bursts out crying* Im the person who if she had her way would BE freaken MRS UCHIHA...and then the first story i finish...SASUKE IS GAY!!!....*dies on the inside*.....oh how it pains me so... T-T**

**me: Oh, and i'll have you know...my flame retardent suit...yah, *points at Naruto* HE ATE IT!! which means i will whither away and die at the sight of flames! so NO FLAMES would be appreciated!**

**Naruto: WTF?! O.o;;......**

**me: OH! and i own NOTHING! ebay was fresh out of signed-ownership documents of the Naruto-world. so yah, life sucks.**

**Sasuke: *stalks off***

**me: NNOOOO.... come back!! *chases after him* ENJOY PEOPLE!!!**

**[oh and i tried to fix all the mistakes...but its 4AM right now...so i'm like a zombie...i probably missed some. My apologies.]**

It was a sunny day. Not to hot; not to cold, just an all-around decent day. Or at least it _was _Sasuke thought grudgingly. Now he once again had that certain yellow-headed dobe following him around, _again_ discussing _that_ insufferable topic, one of which was _completely irrelevant_ and _pointless_in his opinion, since the answer was _completely obvious._

"Oy, Teme, just aadmiiittt iiitttt......" Came _that _voice again, completely disrupting his thoughts. "Come oonnn.....you know i can handle it Teme, just admit it, just admit that you're _gggaaaayyyyy_.....believe it, it's so _OBVIOUS_ to me anyway_!" _Naruto sent a whiny glare at his best friend, thumping his shoulder as they both slowly walked the busy, dusty streets on their way to the training grounds to meet up with the rest of their team. Sasuke just sent him a glare in return and continued walking steadily forward, not dignifying him with even an answer.

"Aaahhh....I see Teme! You're not going to say anything, and by not saying you're actually trying to tell me yes, only without having to say it outloud!" Naruto nodded to himself wisely, obviously proud of his observation skills; or at least he _was_ until he heard the menacing growl coming from the dark-haired boy beside him, who had come to a stop in the middle of the street with a shadow cast over his face.

"**_Dobe._**"

Naruto flinched at the voice; the voice he knew _all-to-well _as the "_I'm fixing to kick your **ass** and not think twice about it"_ voice.

"I will tell you for the _last time. **I. Am. NOT. Gay."**_

Now any other person in the village, no the _country _would have shrunken away from the mear aura radiating from from the last Uchiha. 'Anyone except Naruto' Sasuke silently cursed. But _no, _Naruto just went and took them as they came and continued right on babbling. Sasuke could almost hear the whine in his voice before he even began speaking.

"But _Teme..." _Sasuke could feel the migraine already coming.

"You don't even _look_ at girls! You've never shown interest in _anyone, _so that's got to mean something!_" _Naruto gave him a sorrowful sigh and put his hands behind his head; following his raven haired companion as he again began winding through the dusty streets, ignoring the store vendors' chants and young children's squeals; focused only on getting a reply from his non-responsive friend. Again he was met with silence.

The last Uchiha made no move to even begin to show he was going to answer, having already decided he had no intentions of continuing the conversation, as it had no real point, and there was nothing at all to be gained from it. 'It _was _just the Dobe babbling anyway, right?' he thought 'No one else thought this way...did they?' Sasuke pondered this notion for a moment and tried to think back across the last couple of weeks. Had people been acting different lately? Had they been acting oddly about him? He couldn't rightly say, it wasn't like he really had time to pay attention to such minor details as these. Though now that he thought about it, this kind of information _might _have come in handy with the current situation. Sasuke scowled frustratedly to himself. Why did the dobe get such stupid notions as these anyways? _'Didn't show interest in girls?!'_ That may have been so, but when in the _Hell-hole of time_ did he ever show interest in **_guys?!_ **It was so stupid and idiotic! And how dare they disgrace the Uchiha name by even _thinking_ such things!

He cast a disgruntled glance toward Naruto, who was idly humming as they reached the edge of the town and began making their way towards the training ground's lush green wood line. So he would just have to prove to him what the truth really was, right? 'It shouldn't be that difficult' he silently pondered, 'The Dobe's reasons had to be completely stupid and air-headed, coming from him.'

"What will it take to convince you?"

Naruto paused mid-stride and gave him a confused look. "Eh Teme?"

"What will it take for me to prove I'm not, as you seem to think, _gay_?" Sasuke gave Naruto a steady look, clearly leaving out any room for joking. Naruto still burst out laughing, grasping his stomach and doubling over.

"Te...Teme...you...you're _serious?!" _Naruto continued giggling, unaware of Sasuke's glare boring into the side of his head, one of which would have easily went through him and out to the the passing trees had he had the power to. But the blond haired boy just continued to chuckle as he straightened back up and looked the young Uchiha in the eyes, ignoring the extremely pissed aura practically radiating from him.

"Show me then." Naruto suddenly jumped back and jabbed a finger at the raven-haired boy. "Show me Teme! I was PROOF!"

Sasuke just gave him a stony look and froze for a moment in silent contemplation before abruptly starting up the path again, heading strait for the center of the woods, as well as the training grounds.

"Oy! Teme! Where are you going?!" Naruto screamed after him, talking off into the trees to follow his friend. "Why are you going so fast Teme? What are you doing?!" Naruto seemed to pause in his yelling for a moment in seeming contemplation. "...Are you mad at me for calling you gay or something?" But there was no reply from the Uchiha as he made his way closer to his destination, a plan formed in his mind, for he knew if he didn't hurry then he wouldn't be able to keep up with the little resolve he had came up with the to do the task needed to prove Naruto wrong.

Sasuke sped up his pace and bounded through the trees in front of him, paying little attention to the huffing confused boy behind him. He saw the clearing come into view up ahead of him and Sasuke slowly took it back down to a brisk trot, then down to a halt, allowing Naruto enough Time to catch back up with him. 'This _was _all about resolving _his_ opinion after all.' Sasuke thought bitterly. 'So of course he would have to be there to watch.'

Sasuke turned toward the clearing in front of him as a flash of pink sped by, accompanied moments later with a fleck of silver. Sasuke silently cursed the boy currently coming up huffing behind him. For not only was he about to make him do the most horrifying thing of his life in a mear few moments, but he had also made him late for training! So late that Kakashi was already there! That dobe was going to **_pay _**later he decided. Sasuke could hear as Naruto finally drew level with him on the path and inwardly fought the urg to smack him. Instead he just stared down icily at him with his arms crossed as the Dobe began speaking huffingly again. "Eehhhh...Teme, why did you run off like that? I mean I didn't think you'd take people thinking you're gay _that bad, _sheesh."

Naruto crossed his arms and sent Sasuke a look which he just returned with a roll of his eyes. Sasuke instead just turned briskly around and began walking towards the pink blot in the distance that was now paused relativally in front of them. "Follow me." Was all Naruto heard as his teammate stalked off. Naruto looked at him a moment from where he was standing and then curiously complied, matching his footsteps to that of his partners.

They both walked silently forward for a moment, one in quiet curiosity, one in grim resolve; the only sound coming from the quiet grinding of the foliage under their feet. As they reached the very edge of the clearing, from which they could easily see the stumps in the distance that Naruto was once bound to a mear few years ago in the past, Sasuke held a hand up in front of Naruto's chest. "Watch from here." was Sasuke's only reply to Naruto's bewildered expression. Sasuke only turned away from him though as they both heard the squeal of their female teamate as she ran forward toward the both of them.

Naruto could have swore he saw Sasuke blink his eyes and gulp as he suddenly left his position of standing beside him and flash forward toward the third member of their team, a fiery determination suddenly appearing in his eyes. Naruto's confusion suddenly pieked. Sasuke payed no attention though, as he focused only on what he had to do, and in turn the approaching kunoichi, who had yet to become aware of his approaching form.

It wasn't until he came to a stop in front of the said girl that she startled, finally noticing him; a blush creeping up her face as she noticed how close he was to her, gazing at her stonilly.

"Um...he..hello Sasuke-kun...what's going on? I-I mean not that I think there's something wrong or anything, I was just wondering why Naruto's standing over there and you ran forward so fast and-" A growl nearly escaped Sasuke's lips at her sudden chatter. He didn't have time for this. His certainty was quickly being doused by her mear presence, and her babbling was only only making things worse.

Sasuke reached out in almost a flash and grabbed her arms, pulling her firmly up against him, and smashed his lips against hers, ignoring her momentary stiffness from the shock, mearly waiting for her to melt into it. She was still for a moment, the shock of the very unexpected assault on her mouth clearly showing on her face. It wasn't until a moment later when she slowly closed her eyes and responded to him, wrapping her arms tentatively around his neck, attempting to deepen the kiss that Sasuke began to hear the alarms go off in his head, mentally shaking his mind as they screamed. And that's when it really hit him and he realized_, fully realized _that he was kissing an actual girl, _that he was kissing Sakura Haruno._

* * *

Naruto watched with shock as Sasuke sped away from his side, heading straight toward the ever-oblivious Sakura, not stopping until he was mear inches away from her; staring down at her blankly as she nervously babbled to him about something or another. What surprised the fox-faced boy the most though, was that before she could even finish talking, the Uchiha boy grabbed her gruffly and pulled her to him, catching her lips with his own. Naruto could feel the breath leave his lungs as Sakura timidly wrapped her arms around his neck, responding as her shock slowly wore off and lust took over.

But then Naruto noticed something odd happened. Just as Sakura began to pull him to her, Sasuke froze. Naruto watched as his eyes flew open in what seemed to be shocked horror, and he ripped himself from her, gasping and uncharacteristically shaking. But if that suprised the fox-faced boy, then what happened next nearly knocked him off his feet. For as soon as Sasuke took a breath, a loud yelling penetrated the surrounding forest as the Uchiha projety began cursing loudly, looking royally pissed off.

"**What the HELL did I just do?! **

**OH MY GAWD! **

**GROSS!!!!" **

All these things could be heard as Sasuke began furiously wiping at his mouth with his hands, ignoring the Haruno girl's again blank-faced shock. Then all Naruto could register was a furious looking Sasuke stomping towards him, payback and gross-out creating a comical-yet-menacing look to mar his features. Naruto squinted his eyes closed as he saw him draw near, expecting the beating of a lifetime from the said boy.

As he did this, the last thing in the world, no the _universe, _that Naruto expected was to have lips brushing against his own and strong arms pulling him against a warm, firm chest. It wasn't until he opened his eyes in disbelief to what was happening that it hit him that he was being kissed by Uchiha Sasuke, _His Teme, _and sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as he felt Sasuke smile against his lips and enjoying what he knew was now_ his_. Sasuke slowly broke away from his Naruto, smirking like any true Uchiha, straight or no, at Naruto's blushed pink face.

Naruto smiled though as he heard a quiet, "Much better." come from his partners lips, obviously referring to the previous freak-out. Naruto was fixing to comment back about the whole ordeal when they both heard a quiet clapping noise coming from beside them. They both turned slowly on the spot to see none other than Kakashi-sensei grinning madly at the two of them, obviously over-joyed. "**Finally**! Congrats you two!!" the man visibly began jumping in place. "Iruka's going to be **STOKED **when he finds out!!" Kakashi grinned again and turned towards Sasuke.

"So what'd he use on you Sasuke? Don't tell me it was the whole 'prove you're not gay' thing?" the jonin chuckled at Sasuke's suddenly stony face. "Don't worry, Iruka did the same thing with me. Naruto did learn from the best after all."

Sasuke sent Naruto a questionable glance, which he just returned with a sheepish grin. _'So it was **planned**." _He thought amusedly.

Kakashi just grinned again at the pair and turned to leave. "Come on guys, Ramen's on me tonight. I'll go get Iruka, we've got to celebrate!" without another word the silver-headed jonin dissapeared in a flash of smoke and the team was left alone to begin their trek toward the ramen stand.

As the two boys began to walk, they barely registered the distant sound of Sakura as she muttered she didn't want to go celebrate. Instead they simply linked arms and began walking, taking it slow, just enjoying the time they had together.

And as they walked into the edge of the woods, Sasuke silently leaned over and whispered into his partners ear,

"Yes Naruto, I'll have you know that I am indeed very, _very _gay."

**YES!! I'M MAGNIFICENTLY EVIL!!!!! **

**SO, DID YOU LIKE????**

**[and before you say you hate it...just let me tell you this was wrote at 3 o'clock in the morning...so i'm so totally out of it...i apologize if it sucked. seriously]**

**I really hoped you enjoyed it!! **

**i would appreciate your questions and/or comments!**

**it would make me feel a whole lot better about making the absolute love of my life gay.... TT-TT**

**-whimpers- oh what i do for you people....**

**Sasuke and Naruto: -laying on floor in fetal position-....happy place.....HAPPY PLACE....**

**me: oh crap...umm....-waves goodbye- i really do hope you enjoyed! but tahtah for now...i've got to go make sure they're still, you know, ALIVE. **

**Love,**

**Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan**


End file.
